Heart Keeper- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: "Still friends?" "Y-Y-Yeah…" Marinette tried to hold back the tears, her hand reaching out to grab his. She smiled up at him, ignoring how her heart shattered. "F-F-Friends." Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


_5/31/17 (12:14AM: Lunch)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the day! I'm finally going to confess to my crush, Adrien Agreste! I've been in love with him for over a year now, and I think that it's high time that he finds out._

 _Why am I writing in you now, before I even tell him? Well, to get the most recent akuma fight in, of course! This time it was an akuma called 'Sensory', and she wanted people to understand what it was like for her. I think she had this mental disorder that messed with her five senses and prevented her from doing things that normal teenagers would do._

 _I honestly feel really bad for her- she didn't choose to be born with something like that, and kids decided to make fun of her for it._

 _Anyway, when she attacked people she made everything they felt, smelt, heard, saw, and tasted reach the point that people would just try to stand still and breath. Chat Noir has heightened senses, but not to the point where everything is overwhelming._

 _Despite that, she was a fairly easy akuma to defeat and we comforted her and helped her home. Chat Noir truly is a great person, he knew how to comfort her and word everything in a way that she knew that it wasn't her fault for the akumatization, and that it doesn't matter what other people think of her._

 _Anyway, I'm pretty sure that the time has come! Wish me luck!_

 _Love, Marinette._

Marinette smiled and cheerfully placed her diary in its box, and then the diary in her drawer.

"Come on, Tikki! Let's do this!"

"No matter what happens, Marinette, I'm right here with you, okay?"

"I know, Tikki." Marinette smiled as Tikki flew into her purse, before running downstairs with her backpack.

"Bye Maman, Bye papa!"

"Bye Marinette!"

"Have a good day, sweetie!" Sabine called after her. Marinette rushed over to the school, rethinking over her plan.

After school, she would walk up to him and ask him if they could talk. Then she'd confess, and they'd live happily ever after with three kids, a dog, and a hamster!

School didn't seem to pass by fast enough, and it was soon after school. Marinette walked up to Adrien, fiddling with her fingers.

"H-Hey, A-Adrien?" She asked.

"Yeah? What's up, Marinette?" Adrien smiled down at her, and she blushed.

"Could talk alone me? N-No, I-I mean, could we talk? A-Alone?" She mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"Sure!" She and Adrien walked off to the side. "So? What is it, Marinette?"

"I-I-I, um, j-just wanted t-to tell you something." Marinette admitted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Adrien smiled at her enchouragingly, and she smiled back shyly. "I-I-I r-really _REALLY_ l-like you, a-and I-I-I wanted to know i-if movie out go to you with? I-I mean, if you w-wanted t-t-to go to a m-movie with m-me."

She watched as his face enveloped with red, shock taking up the expression on his face. He blinked.

"I-I, uh…" He looked down, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry, Marinette. While I'm sure it would be lovely, and amazing, I… don't really like you that way." He looked up at her, and she could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. He held up a hand. "Still friends?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Marinette tried to hold back the tears, her hand reaching out to grab his. She smiled up at him, ignoring how her heart shattered. "F-F-Friends."

"I'm glad." He said. A car honked, and he turned towards the front of the school. "See you tomorrow?"

Marinette could only nod. She watched as he left, unable to do anything as her heart ached and cried and writhered in pain.

She guessed that that perfect future would never happen.

972365767356723695762397657236975693265923656736

"How lovely to see you, milady."

"You're lookin' like your _feline_ a bit down tonight. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ya know, milady, I could offer you a paw whenever you need me."

"Have I ever told you about my _fur_ vorite time of day? It's my _paw_ trol with you."

"Shut. Up."

Chat Noir froze, eyes wide. Ladybug didn't dare to look behind her and at him, preferring to glare at the rooftop beneath her as tears enveloped her eyes.

"Milady?" He asked softly, walking closer to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Ladybug spat. "Just fine." She shifted so that Chat Noir's hand fell off of her shoulder.

"Ladybug…" He sighed. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Not about this." She said softly, her voice cracking. "Not-Not about this. This-This is different, Chat."

"Ladybug-"

"I'm sorry, Chat, but I have to go." She lifted up her yoyo to swing away, but Chat Noir grabbed her hand.

"Please, listen to-"

"You wouldn't understand, Chat!" She exclaimed, tearing her hand from his hold, tears streaming down her face as she glared at him. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Then let me understand." Chat Noir walked closer to her, eyes full of hurt and sadness. "Please, LB, let me help you."

"I can't." She shook her head, not meeting Chat Noir's eyes. "I-I just can't."

"Ladybug…"

"Sorry, Chat Noir." She took a few steps back. "But I need some time to myself. I'll talk to you later." She pulled out her yoyo and swung away before Chat Noir could say anything, going straight back to her bedroom and collapsing in bed. She transformed, crying her heart out into her cat pillow as the moon shined almost mockingly upon her. Tikki watched her chosen sadly, unsure of how to comfort her.

923672365763957629365926572359

"Wow, Marinette, your room is really cool!"

"Thanks, Luka." Marinette smiled at the boy a little. It had only been a few days since the rejection, but she was getting better. Luka was a new kid at their school, and he and Marinette had hit off on a great start.

Alya had said something about him probably liking her, but she didn't believe it.

After all, even if he… rejected her, she still loved him.

"Hey… Why do you have this?" Luka picked up a picture frame, and Marinette felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"Just because he rejected me, doesn't mean that I don't like him." She said softly, taking the framed photo of Adrien out of his hands. She placed it back down on her desk. "I will always love him. It's just that now, I know that we won't be anything more."

"That's not going to help you out." Luka said bluntly. The blunt, uncaring-sounding words hurt her, but she brushed the pain off.

"I can't just get rid of him. That would hurt me too much."

"Then I'll do it for you. Harboring feelings that are never going to be returned will only carry out the pain." He grabbed the photo, and Marinette gasped.

"No, Luka, please, don't!" She exclaimed, reaching up to try and take the picture away from him, but he held it out of her reach.

"It's for your own good, Marinette! Holding onto the past won't help you move on to the future!" Luka said, throwing the photo lightly across the room. Marinette reached for it, tears in her eyes.

"No!"

But it was too late. The picture frame broke against the wall, cracking the glass and snapping the photo frame in two. Marinette rushed over and started to pick it up, tears in her eyes.

"Marinette-"

"Go."

"But-"

"GO, Luka!" Marinette exclaimed, glaring at him from over her shoulder. He shrunk under her gaze, eyes widening at what he had done. Silently, he obeyed her command, walking down the stairs.

With shaky hands, Marinette picked up the photo of Adrien. Tears escaped her eyes, and she held it close to her heart.

' _There's only one place with my feelings for Adrien that are safe now.'_ She thought, standing up. She pulled her Diary out, opening it up to the next page to place the photo in. Then she reached for her pen to begin writing, tears still streaming down he face.

Unnoticed, an Akuma landed on Marinette's Diary. When she reached over to touch it, a surge of power kept her from retracting her hand.

" _Hello, Heart Keeper."_

A butterfly silhouette flickered to life on Marinette's face. Tikki flew in front of her, trying to say something, but Marinette couldn't hear her.

" _I can give you the power to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone unless they deserve it."_

She felt Tikki pull her earrings out when she couldn't reach her. Part of Marinette was glad- this way Hawk Moth couldn't get what he wanted.

Another part of her was growing hazy, falling under Hawk Moth's spell and supporting his words with facts. Saying that they should accept the offer.

The latter part was getting awfully big.

" _I can give you the power to make those that have hurt you and misunderstood you pay for their actions. All you have to do, is to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses- the ring of the black cat, and the earrings of the Ladybug."_

The tears stopped streaming down her face. Her eyes were unfocused, her full attention on Hawk Moth.

"I… I…" She sniffed, nodding. "Anything to stop others from feeling this pain. Anything to show others what it feels like. Help me make them understand- I want to make them understand my pain."

" _Then rise, Heart Keeper. Rise and fulfill your duty."_

A black, bubbling substance filled Marinette's vision…

And then everything went blank.


End file.
